Bare and Beautiful
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: Super short and simple. Alec walks into Magnus' loft and the warlock isn't wearing and makeup, making it the first time Alec has seen him as himself. And he is beautiful. Was originally going to be a one-shot, but is now a... two-shot?
1. Apperently not only chapta

**So, Alec walks in and sees a makeup-free Magnus... (Btw, italic means Alec and bold means Magnus)**

Alec slipped into the loft, softly shutting the door behind himself. Magnus had recently said he was always welcome, and given the fact that Magnus had supposedly lost his key fifteen years ago, he had no trouble doing so. Alec had never come over uninvited before, but he had just been involved in a rather heated conversation with his father and needed some comfort. He slowly took of his black leather coat, hanging it on a peg on the wall. He then turned around to look over the loft. Alec remembered the first time he had entered the loft. He had been involved in a heavy make-out session with Magnus, but was completely interrupted at the explosion of colour which was Magnus' home. The whole place looked like a rainbow had thrown up in there, then been chased away by a magic wielding Magnus, which in turn caused him to poop in fear (To be fair, Magnus could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. He could also be pretty damn sexy...). Magnus had a neon purple shag couch, a bright orange rug, and other items of furniture of equally headache inducing shades. And glitter. So. Much. Glitter. Alec never ceased to be amaze by the pure _sparkliness_ of Magnus' loft. It seemed that after the rainbow had vacated the building, a unicorn had come along and made his fair share of mess (if you know what I mean ;).

He looked around the loft and seeing there was no glittered warlock anywhere in sight, realized Magnus had to be in his bedroom. To be fair, it was around two in the morning. Most people were in bed now, right? Blushing slightly, Alec walked over to what he knew was the warlocks bedroom. Alec walked in and gasped. He had never been in there before, and was surprised by the simpleness of it. Simple, yet so very Magnus. The bed was a canary yellow colour, the walls a simple beige. This was the softer side of Magnus, he realized. The inside. Suddenly, being in Magnus' bedroom felt too intimate. Slowly he turned around to go but was stopped by a noise from behind him.

"Wait." Came a soft whisper. Alec had hardly registered Magnus laying in his bed, having been so infatuated with his room. He turned back around to face Magnus and gasped. _He has no makeup on. He always has makeup on._ Alec had never seen Magnus' face devoid of makeup. Sure, he had seen it smudged, but never absent.

"What? What is it?" Magnus asked, seeing the look in Alec's huge blue eyes.

"You. You have no makeup on." Magnus' eyes widened, finally comprehending the situation. **Alec's in my room. Alec's here. Alec is seeing me without makeup, my last line of defense.**

"Oh. Don't look-" Magnus covered his face with his long fingers. **He's thinking how ugly I am without my makeup. How ugly I am even with it. He's thinking about how he's and angel and I'm... I'm a demon. He thinking about how to say so kindly, how to not make me hurt. No matter what he says, it's going to hurt.** _How is someone so beautiful insecure? He knows he's beautiful, he flaunts it regularly. And he is. So. Gorgeous._ Alec caught Magnus' hands, grasping them to his face, slowly kissing each knuckle at a time, not breaking his soft gaze on Magnus. Magnus gasped at the gesture. **What was he doing?**

"I'm... I'm so-" Magnus stuttered, not comprehending Alec's response. Alec gazed into his eyes, finding actual fear there. _He really is scared. He really thinks I'm going to tell him he's ugly. Oh, Magnus..._

"Perfect. You are perfect. Your eyes. You clothes. You magic. You. You are perfect. Magnus looked at the Nephilim in awe. _**Angel, I love this man. So much**_ they both unknowingly thought at the same time.

 ** _So, so much._**

O~O

 **Sorry for the terrible ending. And the terrible beginning. Angel, the whole thing was terrible. If you managed to get through it, have a cookie. *hands over virtual cookie*.**

 **Oh well, soz about that. Would you mind reviewing, just to tell me what you think about it? Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 (I was bored)

"Magnus?" Alec was currently laying on the bright purple coach, his dark head laying on his Warlock's lap, said warlock fiddling with his hair slowly twirling it round and around. The Nephilim sighed in contentment. Yes this is home.

"Yes Angel? What's the problem?" the sparkly warlock looked down at the Shadowhunter in his lap with more love that he had ever felt before. He was so beautiful, his silky hair in his long fingers, his innocent blue eyes staring up at him, filled with an equal amount of passion. Magnus was not wearing any make-up, something that happened regularly after that day a few weeks ago, though only when they were together in private, mind you.

"No problem. I was just… I was wondering if… Can I see your warlock mark? Your eyes?" his baby blues were so curious, and they caused Magnus so much pain. _I should have known he was going to ask at some point. It's inevitable. And yet I hoped…_ Magnus was sure not to break his confident façade when he replied with:

"Of course you can." though he should have known that Alec was an expert at seeing right into his soul, and the angel saw the hurt, the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You don't have to Magnus. I was just curious. You don't need to feel obliged to anything. If you don't want to. Don't." Magnus appreciated that fact that he had a choice. _But I don't really have a choice, do I? This can't go on if I can't even show him who I am. This is Alec. If he hates them… hell say so kindly. It won't hurt that much…_ Magnus thought, though he knew it was a lie.

"No, its fine..." he trailed off, showing that it evidently was not fine. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand in his own scar covered ones.

"Magnus, look at me," the warlock did just that, looking into his angels clear, kind eyes. "If don't want to show me, I understand completely. Its private, and you don't need to-"his reassurance was cut off as Magnus slowly shut his eyes, his lashes fluttering delicately. When he reopened them, golden green met blue and a soft gasp resounded though the room. "Oh Magnus." _He's thinking how it's a shame I was born with such an ugly mark. You should see Ragnor's_ he though with a concealed smirk, trying to comfort himself with his own humor. Magnus slowly pulled his hands away from Alec and shifted as if he was about to get up. When he started doing so, he felt strong hands on his waist and looked down to see Alec staring up at him with big eyes.

"You don't need to-"you _don't need to make it worse. Don't say what you're thinking, I hate them enough already._

"Oh Magnus." He said again, repeating his previous words. "You're so beautiful." Magnus gasped at the words, wondering what on earth the boy was talking about. Surly he had misspoken?

"Don't. I'm hideous, I know, you don't need to-"he was caught off guard when his angel pressed his warm lips to his own, slowly making invisible shapes on his back with his kind hands, comforting him.

"Magnus, you're beautiful, and I have never seen anybody even half as so. I know you hate the fact that your half demon, but believe me your more of an angel than any Nephilim. You hate your father, but you are not him. Your magic." He punctuated each of the following words with a soft kiss on the back of Magnus' outstretched hand. "Your eyes." _Kiss._ "they may have come from him, but they are **you** , they are yours, and I love that about you. I love you Magnus Bane. I love you so much, and your eyes just added to that." Magnus was staring at the blue eyed angel, wonder in his eyes. When he heard those three words, his heavy breath caught in his throat, his newly revealed eyes widening slightly, showing off the whole slit cat pupil. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. Alexander Gideon Lightwood loves me._

"Alexander, I-"

"It's okay, you don't need to say it back, I completely understand if you-"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I love you too, with all my heart. I love you." With this the warlock pressed a soft meaningful kiss to the surprised angels lips, a kiss that spoke more than a million words.

A kiss that said everything.

 **So, I wrote another chapter because I liked how the first one went, and some people liked the first one, which honestly surprised me greatly. Please review and tell me if you like it, it only takes a few secs. I hope you liked it. =3**


End file.
